gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Chico Dragon
Chico Dragon was a former Bartender and Bouncer, and one of the Thirteen Master Rank Mercenaries, his "rank" being #8. He was famously known for his ability to utilize Pyrokinesis and for his grudge against fellow Master Rank, Mammon Malphas. Chico was allied with Sayuri Higuchi and the resurrected Child Room, serving as one of the organization's main mercenaries. Character Information Appearance Chico was a relatively tall man who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had medium length hair and a black tattoo on the left side of his neck that extended all the way down to his well toned abdomen. Chico was regularly seen with a cigarette in his mouth, and usually wore a suit and tie that flames on it. In the past, Chico appeared the same but he possessed a different haircut. When working as a Bartender, Chico wore dress clothes and a vest. Personality Chico appeared to be a serous man with a permanent scowl on his face. He was well aware of his abilities and made no point to be humble about it. Chico appeared to be consistently angry, as he was unable to get over Mammon Malphas's deception that happened several years ago. As a point, Chico made a point to bear a grudge against Mammon. At some points, Chico can be idiotic and be tricked with the obvious. The most notable example of this occurrence was during Chico's second battle with Mammon, where he was instantly defeated by Mammon when she transformed into her "Linda" persona. Although well aware of Linda being a fake, Chico was genuinely heartbroken when he found out his beloved was actually Mammon, eventually stating she essentially killed her. Chico appeared to still be in love with the "Linda" persona when Mammon transformed into Linda during Amnesia of Memories Arc. History Before he became one of the thirteen Master Ranked Mercenary, Chico was once perform assassinations as his living. However, Chico became fed up over the dirty life, so he decided to work as a bartender at the local dive. Plot Meeting of the Master Mercenaries Amnesia of Memories Arc Equipment Katana: Chico wielded a black-bladed curved edge katana adorned with an intricate tsuba. In battle, Chico would often use his Pyrokinesis to cover it in flames, enhancing its fighting capability. Sunglasses: Chico possessed a pair of Black Sunglasses. Chico wore them at all times and served as the limiter for his Pyrokinesis abilities. Upon removal, Chico would be able to unleash the full might of his Pyrokinesis power. Abilities and Skills Close-Quarters Combat Proficiency: According to Mammon, Chico ranked in the Top 3 amongst Master Rank Mercenaries in close quarters combat. *'Expert Swordmanship Specialist': Chico appeared to be proficient in using his katana, as he was able to disarm and defeat Mammon Malphas, a fellow Master Rank Mercenary, in battle. Pyrokinesis: Chico possessed the ability to manipulate flames. His Sunglasses served as a limiter and upon removal, allowed Chico to unleash the true power of his Pyrokinesis, essentially allowing it to "run wild". *'Immunity to Gunfire': Chico was able to use Pyrokinesis to force ammunition to explode, even in loaded guns. Gallery File:Chico_Dragon.png Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Master Rank Mercenary Category:Child Room